1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device and a three-dimensional object detection method.
2. Background Information
In a conventionally known technique, two captured images captured at different points in time are converted to bird's-eye view images, and a three-dimensional object is detected based on differences between the two converted bird's-eye view images (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-227646).